


Insecure Lovers

by Brian_Warner_is_bae



Series: Game Grumps Songfics [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gender Neutral, Other, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Teen Angst, Teenage Arin Hanson, Teenage Drama, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brian_Warner_is_bae/pseuds/Brian_Warner_is_bae
Summary: Based off Insecure by Shane (The music video for this song is hilarious.)High school AU where Arin and the reader become best friends and end up falling in love.





	Insecure Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever real person fic, so I'm not sure how good it's going to be. I also made the reader gender neutral without even realizing it.

Falling fast from the heights  
Losing grasp of the time  
Trying not to say what I want  
Can't control myself, cross the line  
Gotta hold me back  
Crucified if I speak my mind  
I'll do what I want

You sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria again. It's been this way since you got to this new school. Moving to Florida sucked a lot. Wellington High School sucked a lot. Life, in general, sucked a lot. From what you've seen and experienced so far, everyone had their own little cliques and they weren't interested in new members. You crossed your arms and laid your head down on them, determined to take a nap for the rest of the lunch period. You were almost asleep when you felt something, or someone, poke your arm. Slightly irritated, you looked up to see a boy with shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes. He seemed nice enough, but you were still nervous to talk to him. You transferred to this school in the middle of the school year, long after introductions were made and friendships were established. It didn't help that you were shy. "Um..hi I'm Arin. We have English together," he said with a goofy grin and his hand outstretched waiting for a handshake. You hesitantly untucked your left hand out from under your right arm and shook his hand. You quietly told him your name. An awkward silence stretched out between you two. Neither of you seemed to know what to say to break it. You went back to laying on your arms and trying to sleep, used to this kind of interaction. You assumed that he would just end up leaving, but after five minutes he spoke up again. He sounded apprehensive. Like he was afraid of what you were going to say to him. "Look uh, I don't really know how to talk to people very well, but…well…could…I mean…do you think….we could possibly…maybe….be friends?" Your head shot up so you could look at him. He turned his head so he didn't have to look you in the eye if you rejected him. "I would love to," you smiled at him. He made eye contact with you and smiled even wider. You noticed he had a light blush across his cheeks while he proudly told you that you won't regret it.

Don't you tell me you're not  
Falling in love, falling in love  
Don't you tell me you're lost  
Here in my arms, here in my arms

Despite the awkward meeting you guys had, Arin and you became best friends in no time. You guys called each other every day when you couldn't hang out. If you weren't talking on the phone, you two were chatting online. You couldn't remember the last time you were this happy. You found out that Arin loved drawing and animating. He was really good at it too. He would make his own cartoons, and show them off to you and his Australian friend Ross. Which was another plus of hanging out with Arin. He introduced you to his online friends. Ross and Suzy were very nice people, and, just like Arin, they were quick to make you feel welcome. You felt like you've known them your entire life, even though you've never met them in real life before. You finally felt like you belonged. You were cleaning up your room a little bit because Arin was coming over to play video games with you. Thinking about Arin made your mood pick up no matter how upset you were. It was like he was able to wash away all the crap in your life. Shitty things still happened to you of course, but he was always there to make you feel better. You snapped out of your trance when you heard the doorbell ring. Knowing that it was Arin, you raced down the stairs to answer the door. You guys spent the whole day playing games and making fun of each other. You wished it could be like this all the time. All too soon, it was time for Arin to go home. You walked him downstairs and out the front door. "I had a great time today," Arin declared, grinning ear to ear, "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Arin pulled you into one of his big bear hugs. You closed your eyes and savored the moment. Your face was pressed against his chest and his chin rested on top of your head. Arin's cologne mixed with his natural scent was intoxicating and you couldn't get enough of it. 'This is heaven on Earth,' you thought to yourself. You were disappointed when he had to pull away. You found yourself thinking about that hug for hours after he left.

'Cause my heart can't take it  
I'm insecure baby, I'm insecure fighting for love  
Yeah my heart can't take it  
I'm insecure baby, I'm insecure fighting for us

You couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy when Arin paid more attention to Ross or Suzy than he did you. It wasn't enough to make you angry or extremely upset, but it was enough for you to notice. You always scolded yourself for feeling that way. It wasn't fair to them. Arin was friends with them a long time before he was friends with you. Besides, it wasn't like Arin was your boyfriend. Arin wasn't yours to feel this way about. It was honestly ridiculous. You kept reminding yourself how you didn't have the right to hold him back like that or to feel the way you were feeling. You told yourself that your little jealousy fits and the crush you developed for him wouldn't hinder your friendship in any way. You wouldn't allow it. He meant too much to you. You sighed and held your heads in your hands. You knew that if you couldn't keep your cool, you would be screwed. You weren't sure who you could talk to about the situation you were in. You would usually talk to Arin when you had problems and needed advice, but obviously, that wouldn't be the best idea. Ross and Suzy were out of the question. You were afraid they would tell Arin. It would be awkward to talk about a boy with your dad, and you knew your mom would make the situation worse. She would make it awkward every time Arin would come over. You shivered in disgust at the thought. You'd rather die than let that happen. Okay, maybe that was being overdramatic, but still, you didn't want that to happen. Suddenly, you had an idea. You were going to get a journal. It was cheesy, but it was also the best way to express your emotions without everyone finding out. You got out of bed and rushed to the nearest store to buy yourself a journal. When you got to the store, you picked out a few different colored composition notebooks. They were cheap and you could easily lie to people and tell them they were notes from school if they asked why you had them. Every day before you went to bed, you would write in your journal. You would write about your day and whatever feelings you were feeling. You hoped your idea worked.

Reconstruct, sanctify  
Trust your gut, don't say goodbye  
I am not someone you give up  
I will love you endlessly  
If you open up and let me  
Show you I am not who I was

"Dear me,  
Arin wasn't at registration today. We were supposed to go together to get our schedule, but he didn't show up. I wonder if he's feeling okay. It's not like him to ditch me like that without calling and telling me he was going to cancel. I'm really worried about him. I'm going to keep calling him tomorrow, and if I can't get ahold of him I'll find a way to get to his house. Since he didn't go today, I won't know if we have any classes together until the first day of school. He's my only friend at school, so I didn't have anyone to talk to today. It made me appreciate Arin even more. He's been my friend since freshman year, I couldn't imagine starting junior year without him. He's so important to me. If I'm going to be telling the truth, I think I'm falling in love with him. I know he doesn't feel the same about me, but I wish he did. I would do anything for him. If we were dating, I would love him the best I could every day. If only….. Man, this really sucks. I'm afraid that I'm going to screw everything up. Anyways, I think I hear mom coming, so I guess I'll stop writing."  
You put your journal under your bed before your mom came into your room. She just wanted to look at your schedule so she could plan a shopping list for the upcoming school year. You didn't tell her about Arin ditching you today, and you didn't tell her how upset you were. You didn't want to bother her with your problems. You were sure you could fix whatever was wrong by yourself.

Don't you tell me you're not  
Falling in love, falling in love  
Don't you tell me you're lost  
Here in my arms, here in my arms

"Dear me,  
Today I fucked up. Apparently, Arin isn't coming back to school. He finally called me and told me he dropped out. He said the school was being difficult, and he just decided to give up entirely. He wants to focus on voice acting and his animations. I tried to reason with him, and get him to come back to school, but he refused. I don't understand why he would do that. I don't understand why he would just leave like that. He actually got mad at me! I guess I pushed him too far. He yelled at me and told me that I 'don't control his life' then he hung up on me. I wasn't trying to upset him. He's my only friend and I don't want to lose him. I understand that voice acting has always been his dream, but I didn't think he would drop out for it. It breaks my heart knowing he's this upset with me. I cried hysterically for hours after he hung up on me. Mom tried to talk to me a few times, but I didn't want to talk to her about it. She wouldn't understand. I don't know what to do. How do I fix this? This is all my fault. God, I'm so stupid. I think I'm going to let him cool off for a few days, then I'll call him. I'll apologize to him. Hopefully, he'll listen. I'll do anything to make this right. "  
You closed your journal and put it away. Writing all the events that happened today and your feelings made you upset all over again. You started crying again, wishing that you had never pushed Arin's buttons. You walked over to your bed and curled up into a ball. You cried yourself to sleep that night.

'Cause my heart can't take it  
I'm insecure baby, I'm insecure fighting for love  
Yeah my heart can't take it  
I'm insecure baby, I'm insecure fighting for us

You gave Arin a few days to cool off before you tried calling him. You called off and on for hours until finally, his mom answered. She told you that Arin wasn't at home and wouldn't be home for awhile. You could tell that she was just trying to cover for Arin because you thought you heard his voice in the background. You were upset that he didn't want to talk to you, but you were also pissed that he would stoop so low and have his mother lie to you for him. If he didn't want to talk to you, he should at least have the decency to tell you himself. After getting off the phone with Arin's mom, you jumped onto the computer and decided to message Arin.  
"Hey Arin,  
I'm sorry I was such a horrible friend. I wanted to apologize to you about making you upset the other day. I didn't want to make you angry. I want to fix our friendship. Please, Arin. You're my only friend, and I don't want to lose you. Please call or message me back. Please, I am so sorry Arin. I don't deserve you honestly, and I am so grateful to be your friend. I understand if you don't want to contact me. Whatever you decide, I'll respect it. Goodbye Arin, I wish you the best."  
You hoped that Arin would see the message and realize how sorry you were. You didn't want to do anything or talk to anybody else that day. You just wanted to stay in your room and wallow in self-pity. You were basically losing your only friend.

Your attention is all that I want  
Yeah it's all that I want  
Yeah it's all that I need  
Your attention is all that I want  
And I can't give it up  
No I can't let you leave

"Dear me,  
Arin hasn't been returning my calls. He didn't message me back after I sent that message to him. I guess this is the end of our friendship. I really don't want it to be, but what else could I do? I've tried everything to get him to forgive me. Ross and Suzy still talk to me every once in awhile. It's kind of awkward though because they were Arin's friends first. I asked them how Arin was doing, and they told me he was doing okay. I could tell there was something they weren't telling me, but I didn't want them to get in trouble with Arin. They quickly changed the topic every time. I'm starting to get depressed. I'm starting to shut people out like my parents. I know they are worried about me and can tell that I'm upset, but I always reassure them that I'm fine. I don't want to bother them with this. I'm sure it will all blow over soon, and if it doesn't I'll figure something out. School is starting soon, and I'm dreading it. I don't want to go back and be alone. I hate everyone at that school. I'm counting down the days until I can leave. I only have two school years worth of loneliness left. Amazing. This is going to be great."

Don't you tell me you're not  
Falling in love, falling in love  
Don't you tell me you're lost  
Here in my arms, here in my arms

You were sitting at the table picking at the breakfast your mom made for you when the phone suddenly rang. Your mom answered it, and after a few seconds, she yelled that the phone was for you. You didn't know who would call you since you didn't have any friends anymore. When you got to the phone you recognized Arin's voice. "Hey, I just wanted to call and tell you that I moved…I don't live in Florida anymore. I moved to California. I thought you would like to know. Goodbye," then he hung up. You felt all the blood in your body grow cold. He moved to California. That was so far away. You guys weren't talking like you used to, but you still cared about him. You weren't sure how long you stayed there, clutching the phone even though the line already went dead. You snapped out of it eventually and quickly ran up to your room and locked the door. You slowly slid your back down the door. You curled up into yourself and hid your face into your knees. You couldn't stop the tears from coming down. You felt broken. At least when he lived in Florida you had the chance to fix your friendship. Now that chance was gone. You didn't talk to anyone for weeks. You barely ate, hardly slept, and only left your room when you had to. Your parents were very concerned about you, but you wouldn't tell them why you were so upset.

'Cause my heart can't take it  
I'm insecure baby, I'm insecure fighting for love  
Yeah my heart can't take it  
I'm insecure baby, I'm insecure fighting for us

You were getting ready to head to your graduation. You couldn't believe high school was finally over. You stood in the middle of your room as you thought about how glad you were to be graduating, but you couldn't help but be a little sad. You had sent Arin a ticket to your graduation, even though you guys haven't really talked to each other since he moved. He hasn't replied back and told you if he was coming or not. You assumed that he wasn't going to come, and you felt stupid for even thinking he would. 'Why would he want to come hang out with me? We're obviously not close anymore,' you thought to yourself. You held back tears as you continued to get ready. You wished you could share this night with him. You just finished putting on your cap and gown when your mom came in and told you that you had a visitor. You figured the visitor would be some family member you didn't really know and would tell you how grown up you were now, but when you opened to door a very familiar face was standing there. "Hey…..I've missed you. I can't wait to see you walk across that stage tonight……" You were numb with shock. There he was, the guy you bawled your eyes out for when he left and dodged your calls, the guy you were head over heels in love with. Arin looked as nervous as the day you first met him. Before you had the chance to think about it, he pulled you into one of his one of a kind hugs. His arms were wrapped around you, and you couldn't help but melt in his embrace. It was just as great as you remembered. You don't know how long you two stayed there, but when Arin pulled away, you missed his touch. "Look, I don't want to make you nervous or upset, but we need to talk," Arin's tone was serious, "I want to wait until after your ceremony. Okay? I'll find you on the field afterward." Arin gave you another quick hug and kissed the top of your head before turning around and leaving. Your jaw dropped down. You were visibly stunned by his actions. You couldn't believe that he kissed you. Well, it was on the top of your head, but it still counted! You felt your face heat up, and you knew you had to be blushing. Your emotions and thoughts were all over the place, and they stayed this way throughout your graduation ceremony. When the ceremony was over, your entire family surrounded you for pictures. You were happy they were there to support you, but you still found yourself looking around for Arin. Finally, you found him in the crowd. You broke away from your family to talk to him in private. You felt sick from nerves. "Congratulations…So, I have something I need to ask you," He looked into your eyes, "I know things between us haven't been the best, and it's my fault. I honestly don't deserve you as a friend." You could already feel your throat getting tight and tears well up in your eyes. "Come with me to California," Arin begged you, "please. I love you so much. I-I don't want to lose you. Not again, please. I can't handle it." That was it. It was like a dam holding all your emotions back throughout the years finally broke. You grabbed his face and pressed your lips to his. You could taste the salt from your tears in the kiss, but it was perfect to you. "I'll come with you Arin," you broke away from the kiss, "but only if you'll be my boyfriend." He nodded his head while laughing. This really was the best night of your life, one you would never forget.

'Cause my heart can't take it  
I'm insecure baby, I'm insecure fighting for love  
Yeah my heart can't take it  
I'm insecure baby, I'm insecure fighting for us

You closed the last journal you wrote back in high school. You smiled as you remembered all the good, and not so good memories, you shared with Arin. High school seemed like so long ago. You've both changed so much. You've both matured. Arin is still the light hearted goofy man you fell in love with, but you've both learned how to express your feelings and communicate with each other. Life sure has changed throughout the years. Now you were married to the man of your dreams, and you were able to work with him and all your closest friends at a company Arin started with his friend. All the bullshit you guys had to deal with in your teenage years were now worth it. You couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short. If you have any request or suggestions for a one shot or songfic, please let me know.


End file.
